mysteriousvaultofsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
The 08th Mobile Suit Team
Earth Orbit An Earth Federation transport ship makes its way towards Earth, carrying fresh soldiers and supplies to the terrestrial frontlines. Among its passengers are young officer Shiro Amada and a teenage recruit named Michel Ninorich. When they spot a mobile suit battle underway in Earth orbit, Shiro launches in a space pod to assist Federation pilot Terry Sanders Jr. Shiro's pod and the Zeon mobile suit are both destroyed in the skirmish, and the two pilots take refuge inside the drifting hulk of a space warship. Shiro and the Zeon pilot, a young woman named Aina Saharin, are forced to work together to contact their allies and escape. On the frontlines Upon arriving in Southeast Asia, Shiro takes command of the 08th MS Team of the Kojima Battalion. In addition to Michel and Sanders, the team is made up of pilot Karen Joshua and hovertruck operator Eledore Massis, and is equipped with three pre-production Gundam mobile suits designed for ground combat. At first, the inexperienced Shiro has difficulty earning the respect of his teammates and fighting in the jungle environment. On his very first mission he gets lost in the forest and has another chance encounter, this time with a girl named Kiki Rosita, the daughter of a local guerilla leader. And on his next outing Shiro is captured by the guerillas, but is able to persuade them to team up with the 08th MS Team to capture a Zeon frontline base. The Apsalus Project Meanwhile, Aina has also arrived on Earth. Here she is reunited with her brother Ginias, a Zeon military researcher who is developing a powerful new mobile armor, known as the Apsalus, at a secret base on the Tibetan plateau. Aina takes the Apsalus on a test flight, leading to an unexpected skirmish with the 08th MS Team. The damaged mobile armor is soon recovered by the Zeon forces, and Ginias continues his work with even greater determination. Reunion From their guerilla allies, the 08th MS Team learn that the rebuilt Apsalus has begun another round of testing at a remote desert firing range. Shiro and his team stake out the test site in an attempt to capture the enemy mobile armor. The Apsalus escapes with Shiro's Gundam clinging to its hull, ultimately crashing in the Himalayas. Stranded in the icy peaks, Shiro and Aina must once again help each other survive. But their growing closeness comes to an end when their respective allies arrive to rescue them. And, to make matters worse, both young warriors are now suspected of treason due to their relationship. Shuddering Mountain The 08th MS Team are sent back into the field to search for the secret base where the Apsalus is being developed. In the process, they encounter some retreating Zeon soldiers who hope to use Ginias's research base as an escape route back to space. Ginias, intent on completing his work, blows up the refugees on the base's threshold and inadvertently reveals its location. With the base finally located, the Federation Forces mobilize for a full-scale assault, and the entire Kojima Battalion is deployed to assist in the siege. But just as the base's defenses crumble, Ginias and Aina enter the battle at the controls of the completed Apsalus. Now Shiro and Aina must face a final choice between loyalty and love... Last Resort Months later, the war has ended and Michel has left the Federation Forces. Together with Kiki, he embarks on a voyage into the wilderness to search for Shiro and Aina. Might they have survived the battle on the Tibetan plateau? Or has their love ended in tragedy?